Kalysian
Kalysians Appearance Kalysians, known as 'fishmen' by many races, are a humanoid fish-like creature. They vary in height only slightly, from 42 to 46 inches and weight around 160 pounds. Their heads have two large bulbous eyes, which have a glassy sheen. Their bodies are covered in a fine mesh of scales, and are of varying colors from silver to blue to green. Some far-distant kalysian schools are even colored white, golden, or red. Their hands and feet are webbed and the sides of their necks have gill slits. Elderly kalysian males sometimes have spiny whiskers jutting from their chin and upper lip. Physiology The most noticeable kalysian trait is their ability to breath both water and air. Kalysians are equipped with gills, spongy flesh to keep their gills dry, and a small set of lungs. This allows them to exist easily on land or in their preferred environment, water. Their webbed feet and hands make swimming much easier and they suffer little movement penalties when traversing through water. Unfortunately, kalysians who let themselves dry out suffer some penalties. A dry kalysian has a harder time recovering from exertion or wounds, as their lungs alone don't provide enough oxygen alone. Physically, kalysian males and females are indistinguishable to the untrained eye. There is no major height or weight difference between the two sexes. Kalysians' scaled skin provides a natural form of armor augmentation and is sometimes a boon in battle. Their large glassy eyes are known for their unblinking stare. Kalysians are known for their grace and magical ability, but their incredibly high focus is renown. Winning a staring contest with a kalysian is a supreme feat worthy of boasting. Due to their high grace and mental aptitude, kalysians make excellent monks and mages. They also make good thieves, clerics, and shamen. Their lack of brawn and strength means that kalysians make only average warriors and diekhans. Society Kalysians organize together in schools or troupes. Kalysians, while normally preferring salt water over fresh, can easily live in any body of water. They gather together into small towns or cities much like the other civilized races, although they do so mostly underwater. For meals, kalysians always prefer fish. The taste of what they call 'drylander food' is unpalatable to them. Luckily, kalysians learn to fish early and often. Kalysians have a developed cultural tradition fishing, and can easily outfish an equipped fishing master with their bare hands. They also have the natural ability to fish underwater. The kalysian language is adapted for underwater usage, which makes speaking common difficult. Native common speakers will often have trouble understanding a kalysian. History Kalysians are called by their name in the known lands, although technically the name is derived the great fish city under the sea. During the middle Third Age, many schools of kalysians formed together and built an elegant undersea city deep in the trenches of the Myrean Ocean. It is there that most adventuring kalysians originate from, and it hosts the seat of power for the kalysian people. Kalysia is currently ruled by an oligarchy headed by the city's high priestess. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kalysians have the following gameplay mechanics: High mental and grace stats; highest focus. Can breath water and air, never fails swim checks and swimming costs much less movement. Eats mostly 'fished' food, gains little nourishment from non-fish. Can fish with bare hands. At high level, barehand fishing is equal to the best fishing gear. Can fish underwater. Resists water and paralysis. Needs to get wet in order to avoid regeneration penalties and get regeneration bonuses. Has a natural armor bonus from scaled skin. Speaks with an accent. Category:Help_filesCategory:RacesCategory:Advanced Races